


Reasonable Requests

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto is confused lately, since Yamada has been giving him some requests which Yuto doesn't understand what is it for. Yet, Yuto just agree since Yamada asked it nicely. And Finally Yuto knows why Yamada asked for the requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasonable Requests

**Title :** Reasonable Requests  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1100  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff, a little comedy, hint of smut  
 **Summary :** Yuto is confused lately, since Yamada has been giving him some requests which Yuto doesn't understand what is it for. Yet, Yuto just agree since Yamada asked it nicely. And Finally Yuto knows why Yamada asked for the requests.

  
~~~  
Lately Yuto has been confused by Yamada’s behavior and requests. His requests are well… weird and yet Yuto can’t resist since he’s asking it so nicely and cutely. Today, Yamada is giving Yuto another request that strange.  
  
“Why are you weird lately?” Yuto asks. It’s a bit ambiguous though, but Yamada gets what he wants.  
  
“Weird? Are you… mocking me?” Yamada asks with puppy eyes. Yuto became panic and shakes his head madly.  
  
“No no! I’m not… It’s just that…” Yuto paused and look at the costume he wears right now. Yamada asked him to wear. Yamada was asking while begging and letting out his super cute irresistible puppy eyes, so Yuto can’t help but grant Yamada’s wish.  
  
“You don’t like it?” Yamada asks. Yuto shakes his head.  
  
“Not like that. It’s just that… come on, vampire costume? What is this even for?” Yuto asks while looking at vampire costume complete with vampire fang and even with cape too, back and red cape. He wears butterfly tie too, and also white gloves, just like vampire or dracula.  
“Nothing.” Yamada said and takes another deep sigh.  
  
“Are you sure?” Yuto asks. Yamada nods, and rolls over to the other side of the bed, then he buried his head with a pillow. Yuto got tangled.   
  
“Come on, Ryo-chan… What’s with you? 2 days ago you asked me to wear a kitty ears, then yesterday you asked me to do cute dances, now you’re asking me to wear a vampire costume, not to mention even with the fang…” Yuto says in detail. Indeed, Yamada’s requests lately are quite embarrassing, but not even at once Yuto blushed or not even get mad.  
  
“I said it’s nothing…” Yamada still neglect the fact. Yuto nods and sighs he sits on the bed then he kisses Yamada’s lips. Since he’s wearing vampire fang, it feels a little different, but one thing for sure, it’s still hot and Yuto look so gorgeous in vampire costume.  
“Wh—what was that for?” Yamada asks while blushing. He’s annoyed by himself, who easily blushed when Yuto does something to him.  
  
“It was my reward~ I grant your request so I got a reward~” Yuto said cutely, then he hugs Yamada and bites Yamada’s neck.  
  
“It’s hurt…” Yamada hisses. Yuto laughs.  
  
“I’m vampire~ I bite~” Yuto said jokingly, then he bites Yamada’s neck again, maybe Yamada’s neck taste good?  
“I won’t stop if you don’t tell…” Yuto said between his biting. Yamada hisses in pain as those fake fangs are sharp.  
  
  
“Yada… I won’t tell… I told you it’s nothing…” Yamada said cutely.  
  
“Up to you then~” Yuto said and bites Yamada’s neck for more. This time he even bites up to his chin and lips.  
“Delicious~” Yuto said, Yamada is struggling, but Yuto is too strong for him to fight. Yuto keeps on biting, he bites here and there. His neck, his chin, his lips, his ears, even his cheeks. And finally Yamada gives in.  
  
“Wakatta! Stop… biting…” Yamada said. He’s so cute that Yuto almost can’t hold back. Yuto stops his biting and listen to Yamada’s reason.  
“I’m just annoyed that… you always easily make me blush and embarrassed… yet I never at once seeing you blush or embarrassed… Whenever you kissed me, I feel so embarrassed that I don’t dare to look at your eyes, and when you said you love me without thinking too much I always blushed… but… You? When you’re even wearing a kitty ears, you didn’t blush even just one second… instead, you look cute in it… When you did cute dances, rather than blushing you seriously do it and look so freaking cool. And now… you’re wearing a vampire costume… I though you would at least blushed… but you look so freaking damn handsome…” Yamada explained. Yuto face palm himself and he swears his boyfriend is just too cute in so many ways.  
"It's unfair..." Yamada cutely pouts.  
  
"Really, Ryo-chan... You have to stop being too cute or I might lose my senses..." Yuto said before he sighs and kisses his boyfriend.  
"First of all... You're such an idiot!" Yuto said, Yamada whacks his head and pouts even more.  
  
"How mean of you!" Yamada said angrily. Yuto laughs lighty.  
  
"You know... I blush a lot... It's just that I hide it pretty well~" Yuto said honestly. Well, he's weak to the cool yet cute side of Yamada.  
  
"Like when?" Yamada asks. He is still pouting.  
  
"For example... Hmmm... Whenever you seriously said you love me or when you hug me out of nowhere or when you greets me good morning while looking so cool in your casual clothes. Or when you gives me unexpected surprises or when you do something clumsy yet romantic in its own way... There are a lot of more if you want me to continue." Yuto said quickly while pinning his boyfriend and moves his face closer to his boyfriend's face until it's only 2 inches away.  
  
"... Really?" Yamada asks in disbelief.  
  
"Un... I just hide it too well since I don't want you to see me blushing... It's embarrassing..." Yuto said while giggling and then he gives Yamada a kiss on his forehead.  
"So... You don't need to ask this kind of silly stuff to make me blush it won't work, because I only blush to your natural behavior~" Yuto said and ended it with a giggle. Yamada nods, then he realized that he's already shirtless. He doesn't know when Yuto undress his shirt.  
  
"Wh--when you--" Before Yamada can even asks, Yuto kisses Yamada's lips so passionately. Looks like he can't hold himself anymore. Yamada is just too cute, he can't resist.  
  
"I did it when I gave you examples..." Yuto said when they broke their kiss.  
  
"Are we going to..." Yamada paused his question as Yuto hotly puts his index finger to Yama's lips.  
  
"Shhhh... You have made this vampire hungry... Now you have to responsible~" Yuto said with his super hot husky voice. Yamada got a shiver since Yuto looks so hot in that vampire costume and now he's acting hot too.  
  
"Vampire-san... Be gentle~" Yamada said, he looks to tempting alright. He shows off his tempting side to the hungry Yuto, that's a bit dangerous.  
  
"I don't think I can, handsome..." Yuto said as he started to undone Yamada's pants and kisses Yamada's lips. He kisses Yamada's so passionately, his fangs touches Yamada's lips and tongue sometimes, but it's pleasuring. Then when Yuto broke their kiss, Yuto licks his lips, he looks hot alright and as he throws away his cape, he said :  
  
"Itadakimasu~"  
  
And then, somehow they forgets about those blushing stuff and gets the night goes on~  
  
END  
~~~

**Thank you for reading!**   



End file.
